Ultimate Chronicles Book 3: Web War
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Peter faces new challenges and trials and his greatest threat yet! Book 3 in the Ultimate Test Chronicles. SpiderxTiger Ship, feautring several crossovers and time skips leads into something bigger


Finally Book 3 truly begins!

* * *

 **Ch. 1 - Foundations of the Future!**

 _ **May 13, 2015**_

 _ **Location: Hell's Kitchen**_

 _ **Time: 10:00 pm**_

A helicopter advances towards a building as the Enforcers set out to make their move in Hell's Kitchen. Ox and Fancy Dan lead by Montana advance on the hero known as Daredevil sporting his new dark red suit (Netflix Variant) as he finishes beating up some random thugs.

He turns to greet them cracking his knuckles "Who the hell are you guys"

"Were the Enforcers partner and we're here to snuff you out" Montana stated

"Well then by all means…" he readies his batons "…take your shot"

"Gladly"

The Enforcers attack and Daredevil defends his speed and agility aid him in pushing back Montana and Fancy Dan but a hard hit from Ox knocks Matt against the wall stunning him. Montana takes this chance and grabs his gun preparing to blow Matt's head off.

*twhip* A web string attaches to the gun and yanks it away. The Enforcers look up to see a shadow standing over them it was Spiderman sporting his new suit (Civil War/Homecoming variant)

"Now that's no way to treat the Devil of Hell's kitchen he's just sticking up for the little guy…" he rubbed his chin "…that's something I never thought I'd ever say"

"Spider-man I thought he was with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers and stuff" Fancy Dan stated as he shot at the wall-crawler

Peter jumped out of the way and webbed Dan's eyes "You're right I'm just your friendly neighborhood Ultimate S.H.I.E.L.D Agent/Avenger in training but…I still hang out on the 'mean' streets of New York from time to time"

Spider-man shot a web at the ground in between them and slung himself towards them causing them to scatter away from Daredevil, as he landed he quickly rebounded and launched himself towards Ox delivering several rapid punches and finally an uppercut knocking the big guy out. Dan got the web from his eyes and tried to tackle the webhead as he dropped an arachnadisk to ensare Ox.

"Really…" Spiderman quickly evaded and webbed Dan in the back and pulled him towards him delivering a clothesline knocking him out.

Montana lines up his sight but a hand grabs the gun "Yea…none of that" Daredevil says punching him in the jaw "Hey Spider-man heads up" Matt tossed the last enforcer over his shoulder

Spider-man clenched his fist "Thanks just what I always wanted" he quipped as he delivered at right hook effectively knocking Montana out. He webbed them all up as Daredevil approached him

"Thanks for the assist Spider-man" he extended his hand

Spider-man took it and shook it "No problem Daredevil"

"Wait how do you?"

The webhead chuckled "I still work for SHIELD don't worry I don't know the secret ID but you are on Fury's radar"

"And let me guess SHIELD wants me to come in and…"

"Actually not really which was shocking though they are impressed with how you work on the streets and are willing to leave you too it here…" he reaches in his utility belt and hands him a spider-tracer "…I'm sure you prefer working alone but if you're ever in a pinch just give me a holla" he shot a web and swung away

Daredevil smirked as he listened to the web-slinger swing away "He's a good kid"

"Yahoo!" Spider-man yelled as he swung thru the city headed back to midtown. He finds it extremely peaceful swinging high above the city. He swings low down to a hotdog cart.

"How's it going, Mack?" Spider-man asked

The cart owner smile "Hey Spidey looking good, the usual?"

"Yes sir"

He fixes a hotdog with the works, then wraps it up tight and passes it off to the webhead "Here ya go buddy, on the house tonight"

"Aw thanks, Mack"

"Its just my little thanks for all you do for this city and the world its the least I can do"

"Hey, I'm just doing my friendly neighborhood spidey thang" he spins a web line and continues onward until he lands on a church and sits next to a gargoyle he's named Bruce.

Sitting down unwrapping his hotdog and lifting up his mask over his mouth he takes a bite "Hiya Bruce sorry I haven't been here for a while a lot has happened since the '#darksummer'" Peter says as he relaxes

 ***record scratch***

 **"HEY BOYS AND GIRLS CHIBI SPIDEY HERE BOY HOWDY HE'S NOT KIDDING A LOT HAS HAPPENED SINCE THE TASKMASTER INCIDENT BY THE WAY THIS IS BRUCE SPIDEY OFTEN GOES TO BRUCE AND TALKS TO HIM ABOUT HIS PROBLEMS OR JUST TO TAKE A BREATHER AND THINK OUT LOUD LET'S LISTEN IN SHALL WE"**

 _"_ So after #darksummer we moved into the old Avengers Mansion due to me blowing up Ultimates Tower. We love it there! The Avengers took it as a chance to expand the Ultimates project by dubbing it Avengers Academy. It was really genius really since the debut of the Ultimate there had been a spike in young heroic activity throughout the US especially New York. Working with Fury me and Captain America came up with a list of 'Future Avengers' canadates and me and my team were tasked with bringing them into the fold should they choose to do so. Tony came up with a class system to gauge just how ready a young hero would be, you had the..."

 **New Warriors Class - which were brand new recurits and who only did training to hone their skills**

 **Champions Class - These heroes were battle tested and ready for field work under a field leader like me or Luke**

 **Ultimate Class - With our training from SHIELD and enhanced training from the Avengers we are labled as field leaders with our experiances as a team**

 **Next Avenger Class - This class is the last step before being brought before the Avengers and judged on all the skills and attributes shown during your time in the academy and joining the team or graduating and going out as a solo reserve hero with better control on your power and knowledge of working with a team**

 **(July 2014)**

"Shortly after moved in we teamed up with the X-Men, the Fantastic 4 and the Avengers who just happened to have She-Hulk with them she was visiting her cousin go figure. We all joined together to battle Doc Ock who teamed to with Loki to make an army of Vemon enhanced asgardians, frame me by taking my body for a joy right and rule New York. We won of course and while we cleaned up the mess from that battle I went around and found all the left over Venom in the city guess I missed some because a symbiote latched onto Flash freaking Thompson of all people becoming a true paring. At first I didn't want to make him a hero but he proved himself and we dubbed him Agent Venom and he joined the team as a new recruit."

 **(Aug 2014)**

"After the Venom team up Logan, who at this point was head of the Xaiver Institute invited me over to share my experiences as a young hero with his younger mutant trainees. At the end of a very insightful but hilarious training session in the Danger Room, Logan came to me with an idea. He sees public perception of mutants changing and want's to help sway it to the light so he sat down with me, Captain America, and Nick Fury and discussed having members of his school join our teams to promote unity for all heroes human and mutant alike which we all agreed too. He loaned us Iceman and ShadowKat and they hit it off with the rest of the team pretty well. Even Johnny Storm stopped by to join us for a while...but only cause he was bored with going on nerd trips with Mr. Fantastic."

 ***record scratch***

Bruce: "Hey bugs for brains the exposition is really fine and dandy but I think the readers are waiting for a very very important piece of information!"

"Oh like what?"

Bruce: "Oh I don't know maybe your RELATIONSHIP STATUS MORON! These readers man they love a good ship so please tell em what happened with you and Ava the world needs to know!"

"Oh yea...well..."

 **(Oct 2014)**

"...I knew it would take awhile for her to forgive me so I gave her as much space as possible, which is kinda difficult when you're suppose to be saving the day and all. With the added team members it gave us a little help as we always normally split into a 2 teams to get the mission done. We were on speaking terms during missions and occasilly during normal life, the team knew what was going on but let us work it out on our own. As time passed things got more civil but it took helping out a certain duo to help us see the light in the darkness."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _'While out searching for Cloak and Dagger two heroes on the canadate list for Avengers Academy we wound up in whole heap of mystical mess facing off against Dormamu who had used Cloak to capture Ironfist, Doctor Strange and White Tiger that was the straw that broke the camels back.'_

"We've got to go save them the world depends on us"

Cloak was going to object but Dagger explained how Spiderman had been helping her to save him the least they could do was help him.

Once we entered with help from the Eye of Aggomotto we found them, their eyes glowing on fire. _'Tiger...don't worry Im gonna save you'_

 _'She attacked with her aura claws they were being enhanced by the dark powers given by Dormamu the fight began. It went back and forth and I was able to watch Cloak and Dagger work together to fight Doctor Strange. I threw Ironfist over my shoulder and quickly Tiger was on me again so I did the only thing I could do not to hurt her...I embraced her the cloak helping me to keep her restrained. She struggled and soon Ironfist was up and ready to pounce as he got closer...'_

"LET ME GO!" she roared out struggling to break free

"That's one thing I'll never do..." I said holding her close "...Dagger quick help them see the light!" I asked and she delivered with a huge purifying blast the washed away the dark lords influence on them.

"Spi...Spiderman" she said as she came to her senses "...you saved me"

"All in a days work and look you both got new threads that's awesome" looking at my teammates in there new costumes Tiger's grey stripes were replaced with large black stripes and Danny's outfit changed completley.

 _'After that we cleaned Dormamu's clock and by cleaned his clock I mean we stole his portal thingy and hightailed it out of there using Cloak as a portal back to the Sanctum and using Strange's magic to seal Ty off from Dormamu.'_

"You two work really well as a team and I think you'd be great as future Avengers! No rush think about it and come to the mansion when you're ready, you'll be welcome" I smiled handing them each a SHIELD card to contact us in case of emergancy

Later that night my team met on the roof top Danny walked up placing a hand on my shoulder. "Gratitude my friend for braving the darkness to rescue us"

"You're welcome Danny it's just what friends do"

He smiled "And as friends a word of advice for 2 people I care about and know care for each other it is time to forgive and forget, for the future of the team we need you two to be in sync again"

We looked at each other in silence as Danny continued "If anything that has happened tonight has shown us is that you can always see the light within the darkness something both of you are really good at...Namaste" he said bowing

They watch as him leave jumping off the side of the building they turned to each other silent once more both going over what should be said. "Ava I..."

She rushed him embracing him "Slinger I've missed you so much...when that light hit us it was as if all of my anger towards that mission just faded away with the dark powers."

Peter smiled "Well that's convenient"

Ava slapped him on his shoulder and smiled "Look I get what you had to do we were trained to think like spies sometimes, so I get it but from now on..." she said poking a nonharmful claw into her boyfriends chest "...its me and you we handle it together babe as a team, promise?"

"Promise! I love you Ava"

"I love you too Peter..." the both lifted their mask up a little to share a passionate kiss '...now come on this kitty's got an itch that's long overdue for scratching" Ava stated as she clung to her boyfriend as they swung away for a night of bliss

 _ **Flashback End**_

"So yea we are back on good terms again, and really from then up till now there's really been no major trouble...for us anyway and now here we are about to graduate from Highschool in a couple days we have our whole lives ahead of us and I think the future is bright. Sam announced that he will be going to help the Guardians for a Year but will return if needed. Danny also announced that he will be returning to rule Kun Lun for a unknown amount of time but will return if we need him. With some of our team leaving and the mutants and Johnny going back to their teams we gained two new recruits, Logan brought his for lack of a nicer term 'daughter' Laura Kinny to join the team as a way to help her to control her...killer instinct that was fun explaining to the team. Meanwhile Hawkeye brought his niece Kate Bishop to join the team and wouldn't you guess she just as good as he is with a bow and other weapons too guess it just runs in the family..." Spiderman checks his shield watch and sees the time "Well thanks for listening Bruce and letting me vent about everything, now that you're all caught up on my life..." he stands up extending his arm "...its time to go home and prepare for the shining future"

* * *

Setting the stage for the Web War


End file.
